


Tickle fights and shitty pick up lines

by beautifulgalaxy



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulgalaxy/pseuds/beautifulgalaxy
Summary: Title says it all





	Tickle fights and shitty pick up lines

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up my dudes, not dead!
> 
> Check out my art blog over at https://unfortunatelytheartblog.tumblr.com/

“I've gotta thirst, baby, and you smell like my Gatorade.”

“Lance please, I’m busy. I need to get this engine on my jet working before the next fight!”

“Aww come on babe! I’m just trying to have a little fun! And besides, Are those space pants? Because your ass is out of this world!”

“Lance! For the love of all things holy, this needs to get done! I made a promise to Coran!!!!”

“Hi. I'm an astronaut, and my next mission is to explore Uranus.”

You know the only way to shut him up is to say a shitty pick up line back, but that could easily backfire on you. Last time it ended in an all out war over who come come up with a worse one, Lance won of course. He is still very proud of this fact, even brags about it to you sometimes. Even knowing this fact, you still decide to give it a try, hoping that it will work. With a heavy sigh you say “My name isn't Elmo, but you can tickle me anytime you want to”.   
The next thing you know, he has the biggest grin on his face and his hands are attached to your sides. You try to tell him to stop but you are laughing to hard to even get a word in! Soon enough though you see an opportunity to attack and now he is on the receiving end of this terror!   
The fight last about 15 minutes, in the end you are both laying on the ground breathing heavy and laughing every time you make eye contact.  
“God, I love you so much”  
“I love you too, now will you let me get back to work?”

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up my dudes, not dead!
> 
> Check out my art blog over at https://unfortunatelytheartblog.tumblr.com/


End file.
